


Just in time

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Art, F/F, Fan Comics, cat gains superpowers, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: Prompt 2:Cat accidentally acquires a superpower that is harmful to her health but before she agrees to take an antidote to cure her of the power she must save Supergirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Happy holidays. This one is for badwolfkaily. I can't write stories, and I felt like this prompt can't be summed up in one picture, so I made it into a comic. I hope everyone in this wonderful fandom enjoys! :D And it's read left to right.  
> Also, excuse the variations in drawings, I need to work on consistency, and coloring lol.  
> Disclaimer: I modeled some scenes off of the "Adventures of Supergirl" comic.


End file.
